Craftia
Craftia, officially the Republic of Craftia, is an island country located in northern Lantara. It constitutes the islands of Craftia (the mainland) and Lumina. It shares overseas borders with Miners Republic to the south-west, Loland to the south, North Tendos to the east and South Tendos to the south-east. On September 16, 1987, the Republic of Craftia officially gained independence. Since this date, Craftia has maintained a steady liberal democratic political system now comprising nine states and one territory. The population of 24.4 million is highly urbanised and approximately 17.5% of the population lives in the largest city, Notchropolis. Notchropolis dwarfs the capital city, Bankera, in terms of population as well as area, with a population of only 1.9 million. The population of Craftia is heavily concentrated on the coast and the northern and eastern states. Craftia is a newly developed country, with a rapidly growing economy since the end of the Great War of Craftia. History Craftia has been inhabited for at least 2100 years, with the earliest establishments built circa 100 BC. Early indigenous tribes were scattered across the land now known as Craftia. It was colonised in 58 AD, with Qwertopolis, the first city, being established at this time. The Kingdom of 'Reatina' (beautiful land in Reatinese), was established in 326. After numerous problems with territory between Reatina and the Miners Republic as well as the Infiniminers Empire spanning over the entire 5th century, the unstable kingdom became an empire in 1447. Problems arose within the empire as Reatina tried to claim land as well as pressure from nearby nations, especially from the much stronger Miners Republic. The Empire of Reatina collapsed in the late 18th century, leading to more conflict. By 1805, the extremely weak nation of Reatina suffered from a disastrously inflated economy, lack of population, poverty and famine. The Kingdom of Craftia was established with the renaming of Reatina on April 10, 1805. This improved kingdom fared much better than its predecessor, but was annexed to the Miners Republic in 1892. After several attempts to gain independence, the Great War of Craftia broke out in 1978, resulting in a nine-year war between the two conflicting countries. A treaty was signed in December 1986 to stop the war. On January 1, 1987, Craftia became the Autonomous Region of Craftia, with its own Prime Minister (Lachlan Charles) and separate, democratic government (in contrast to the rest of the Miners Republic, which was self-described as 'socialist', but widely regarded as a dictatorship). After pressure from the UN towards the Miners Republic, Craftia officially gained independence on September 16, 1987 and was renamed the Republic of Craftia. Six new states were drafted (Addams, Jagsland, Jebsten, Kagstron, Meyang and Wintaro) from old county divisions and finalised. The largest city at the time, Notchropolis, was established as a provisional capital until the completion of the planned proper capital, Bankera. The Bankera Capital Territory was declared a territory in 2001 with the moving of the capital city from Notchropolis to Bankera. Nearby Province of Western Craftia remained in the territory of the Miners Republic until 2004 when it was annexed to Craftia and became a state (Western Craftia). The region of Berhardsson was declared a state in 2017 and the island of Lumina became a state in 2022. No changes to the state borders have been made since. Demographics Largest cities and towns of Craftia *Quadcentral is divided into the states of Jagsland, Kagstron, Western Craftia and Wintaro. **Trijunction is divided into the states of Berhardsson, Jagsland and Kagstron. Ancestry According to the 2072 census, approximately 92% of the population of Craftia was human, 5% were testificates, 2% pigmen and 1% creepers. 74% of humans in Craftia identified themselves as Craftian, 13% Minean, 7% Lolandese, 2% Tendoan and 4% other. Human ancestry As humans do not originate from the planet of Minearth, their ancestry is much more diverse than the native inhabitants. In the 2072 census, humans could nominate up to two choices for family ancestry. The first table below shows the continent information while the second table shows the individual country breakdown. Language The official languages of Craftia, as stated by the government, are English, Mandarin and Bahasia Indonesia, though most written language is only in English. As of 2070, approximately 30-40% of written language (signs, etc.) is bilingual (English and Mandarin), and approximately 10-20% of written language is trilingual (English, Mandarin and Indonesian). Reatinese is the official indigenous language of the land. The table below shows the percentage of various languages spoken at home, according to the 2072 census. English is gradually diminishing as a language spoken at home (but this has slowed down), while Mandarin and Bahasa Indonesia are becoming more common (Mandarin very rapidly, Bahasa Indonesia gradually). Reatinese is in decline. The government has plans to address issues related to the Reatinese people. The table below shows what percentage of the population can understand the major languages, according to the 2072 census. Religion Craftia has no state religion, as the Craftian Constitution prohibits the federal government from establishing a state religion, impose any religious practices, or prohibit the free exercise or observance of any religion. The table below shows the percentage of various religions, according to the 2072 census. States and territories Craftia has nine states: Jebsten (JBN), Addams (ADM), Meyang (MYN), Berhardsson (BER), Jagsland (JLD), Wintaro (WTO), Western Craftia (WC), Kagstron (KTN) and Lumina (LMA), and one territory: Bankera Capital Territory (BCT). Each state and territory has its own parliament. Transport Roads Craftia has a very complex road system, which has been noted by the federal government, though no plans have been made to 'untangle' the system. Public transport Public transport has only recently been widely used - this is due to increasing congestion on roads and new transport infrastructure. Public transport networks Most major cities in Craftia have public transport networks. Grumbroe is the only Craftian capital city without a multi-modal network (it relies entirely on light rail, though rapid transit and bus networks are under construction). The vast majority of smaller cities and towns in Craftia rely entirely on buses. In the table below, green indicates a fully operational mode or system, while yellow denotes a partially operational mode or a mode under construction/planning. Grey indicates a lack of that particular mode.